mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spike the Dragon/The Perfect Stallion for Pinkie Pie
'''The Perfect Stallion for Pinkie Pie '''is a short ship fiction written by Spike the Dragon, the story revolves on Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich on the night of "The Grand Galloping Gala". The Story It was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, Pinkie Pie hoped it was not like last year, when she enterted the room, she was greeted by several ponies, Pinkie Pie went off to a Cake stand, the operator of the stand was Derpy, a tall orange stallion named "Cheese Sandwich" then came over to the stand, he said to Pinkie Pie "Hello Pinkie Pie, I remember you, do you remember me?" Pinkie Pie said back "Yeah, I remember you, me made the best party ever", Cheese then said back "You made it truly amazing, your a wonderfully nice mare", Pinkie started smiling and she said back "Well thank you, that is truly an amazing compliment, your a wonderful and handsome stallion, I ... I...", Cheese then said back "Don't be afraid to say it, dear", Pinkie then said strongly and happily "I love you Cheese Sandwick, I really do love you!", she then kissed him, not on the cheek, on the lips, it was the first time both of them had kissed, not both of them as a couple, it was the first both of them kissed anypony! Cheese then looked into her eyes and he said "I love you, your a wonderful mare, your the best mare I ever met, so, have any plans for later on tonight ?", Pinkie said back "I love you too, I really do, and I don't really have much plans, I have a room in Princess Celestia's castle, It would be too much for me to go back to Ponyville so late, I have a double bed, do you have anywhere to go?", Cheese said back " Where I live, it will take ages to get back, it will be about 10 in the morning when I am home.", Pinkie Pie said back to Cheese Sandwich "Well, you could stay with me", Cheese Said back "I guess that will be fine then! Wow! I've never slepted in a castle before!", Pinkie said back "Nor have I! I've only been in my room once, and that was only to throw in a suitcase.", Cheese said back to her "Well, let's enjoy ourselves her first, how about we go to courtyard and have a lovely chat?", Pinkie Pie replied happily with a "Yes then.", the 2 young adult ponies went out into the castle yard, 2 of them sat down onto the pillows, Cheese started to talk about himself and he said "I might as well tell you about myself, Pinkie, I love making friends, I love children, I love making people feel happy, and I love feeling happy.", Pinkie said back to him "I love all of those things also!, you seem like the perfect stallion for me!", Cheese said back to her "Maybe your the perfect mare for him?!, Pinkie said back "I think both are true", the both of them then kissed, a few hours passed, and eventually, the two of them went up to Pinkie's bedroom, the two of them got into the bed and Cheese said to Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie, this has been the best night ever, I love you Pinkie Pie!, How about something more spicey ?", Pinkie Pie then said calmly back to him "I love you to Cheese, but I don't think where ready for that sort of thing now, after all, I do usually babysit 2 young little foals, I don't know if I should risk having one my self, I mean where just too young.", Cheese sandwick then said back to her "I guess your right, but still, can we coltfriend and marefriend ?", Pinkie Pie said happily back, I think we can, I think we can.The End. Category:Blog posts